Of How series
by beatleing
Summary: This is about Sherlolly. And this is my first attempt to write a fanfic… actually, to write anything. I pretend it to be a longer story but each of the chapters can be read separately. If anyone is reading i hope you enjoy it! And i apologise in advance, my english is not very good.
1. PART I: Of how Molly SADWTDC

**PART I**

**Of how Molly started a date with the detective crying.**

Molly had a date that night.

She's been seeing the detective for almost three weeks now. At first she thought it would be kind of weird to go out on dates with him, I mean, he was her friend and they have know each other for a few years, but after five proper dates and a couple of meetings for lunch she was getting used to it.

It was early yet, she still had enough time to get ready so she decided to run to the lab to check the results of some tests she's been working on. Sherlock was there.

He didn't look up to her when she enter the room. He was busy working with the microscope and couldn't be disturbed. Molly didn't look at him either, and without saying anything she started to run some tests.

Almost an hour went by, completely silent. That's how things between Sherlock and Molly it's been the last few weeks, since he killed Charles Agustus Magnussen, since his departure without saying goodbye to her and since Jim appeared in every screen in the country… Total silent. Well, Sherlock went to Bart's a few days later after Jim's appearance acting like, him really, like nothing happened, just for use of the installations, but for Molly things had completed change.

It was not even the fact of Sherlock's love life printed in all the tabloids in the city, after years pretending he wasn't interested in that sort of relationships, not that she should care that at all. It was the fact that in some moment years ago he needed her help and she was there for him. She counted. And now, after all she's done for him, he was just going to leave without even saying goodbye at her, without explaining what happened. He kept her in the dark of everything was happening and return one day just saying 'I'll have to use the lab'.

Mary told her what happened in Appledore. What he had to do. She didn't say much about why he had to do it, but she could tell that it was something about John a Mary's safety.

On the other hand the detective inspector was the first to pop up in the morgue after Jim's message. He was concerned about her safety and insisted in increase her security, not that she have security before, but now a police car was always in the front of the hospital and security cameras had been installed in the street doors of her flat. Anyway it was nice to know that someone look after her and that's how they start seeing each other after work.

Her cell phone bip, he send her a text saying that he was on his way. She had lost track of time and was now running late. Molly hurried to the bathroom and left Sherlock alone with his deductions.

Sherlock 's been observing her lost in her thoughts a couple of seconds. He new she was going on a date that night but he hadn't noticed that Molly wasn't speaking to him. A minutes later he stood up for leave when someone open the door

-Hello Glenn, you're going to get lucky tonight.

-It's Greg. Honestly Sherlock… what do you mean 'lucky'?

Molly stopped at the door of the lab listening the conversation between the two men.

-I mean that Molly was acting a little bit off today, definitely a little nervous about this evening, she is refreshing herself in the bath, make up, hair and stuff like that you know. She shave her legs this morning and is wearing very uncomfortable underwear, plus, she bring an overnight bag, so she is intended not to sleep home tonight. Therefore…

The palm of Lastrade's hand was in front of his face, telling him to stop. He was looking at someone behind his back.

Molly run to the exit door without looking at him and with tears in her eyes.


	2. PART II: Of How Molly became Mary s best

**PART II**

**Of how Molly became Mary´s best friend.**

The air was heavy. The atmosphere was damp and the clouds covered the sky. It was going to rain soon.

Molly found herself fighting the tears back on the sidewalk of Saint Bartholomew's Hospital. It´s was always the same. She knew she should be used to this things by now, he always said such horrible things to her, it wasn´t his fault, well maybe it was but he wasn't going to change and he said terrible things to everybody so this shouldn't affect her so much.

But there she was, about to cry for Sherlock Holmes once again… She didn´t realize that somebody was following her until she felt his hand on her shoulder

-Molly, are you ok? – Greg said

-Oh, yeah, i´m fine – she lied, trying not let the tears win – listen, about what Sherlock said…

-Don´t worry Molls, you know how he is, always talking nonsense

-Yes, no… He was right.

-He was? – he asked surprised

-Yes, about the bag. I´m staying at John and Mary´s tonight, you see, John has guard in hospital, and he doesn´t want Mary to be alone so i'm making her company in case something happens

-Oh, oh. Yes, of course, because of the a…em…

-Baby.

-baby. Yes. How is that doing?

-In any moment now.

-Great… Do you still want to go to the movies then?

Molly didn´t want their night ruined because of Sherlock, so even if all she wanted was a hot bath, a cup of tea and a good night sleep, she did go with Lastrade to the cinema. The movie he picked was hardly interesting and by the time they go out it was already raining.

Greg took her to the Watson´s home, help her out of the car and didn´t let go her hand on the way to the door.

-Thank you Greg, and i´m sorry for the…

-Not another word Molly, it wasn´t your fault.

The silent that follow was a bit awkward. He kissed her once before and she was so startled that he ended up apologizing. She would have to be the one to make the move the next time, but she didn´t want to do it this time. She thanks to heavens when a very pregnant Mary opened the door.

-Hey, I thought I heard the bell. Hello Greg!

-Evening Mary. How´s the belly?

-About to pop up, thanks for asking.

-Well… I better leave before I drown in this rain, say hello to John.

-Will do. Drive carefully!

-Bye Greg, I had a wonderful time –Molly said to him

-Yeah, me too. Call you tomorrow ok?

Molly smiled and nodded to him and turn to Mary.

-Hello dear – She said to Molly, as she entered her house without remembering ringing the bell.

The home of the Watson´s was a mess. It reminded her to Baker Street, when Sherlock and John lived together and neither of them did the cleaning while Mrs. Hudson was on holiday. There was clothes everywhere in the living room, dirty dishes in the sink, a dog sleeping in the couch and a weird smell coming out of the fridge. Molly understood it immediately. Mary was very pregnant and she couldn´t do much, or anything. And John, well, he was John.

-Yes, I know –Mary said guilty- but you should see the baby´s room

She took her up stairs and open the first door to the left. It was beautiful. The walls were white with little butterflies that seemed to fly all over the place. A rocking chair was near the window and a pink crib was in the middle of the room. Mary look so happily tired.

-At least I got him to paint this room… Sherlock chose the butterflies

Moly smirked.

-Is perfect. I´ll help you with the rest of the house.

-No darling, don't trouble yourself…

-Is no trouble.- And despite she was tired, she began cleaning. Mary tried to help but her belly was in the way and her feet were swollen after a few minutes, so she ended up in the sofa next to Cooper, the dog.

-So, how was your date?

-…ok…Greg is very nice.- Molly said as she finished with the dishes

-You like him then? You think is serious?- Mary asked casually

-I don´t know. I think I like him, I mean, he is my friend and we only been going out for a few weeks but… I don´t know, he is not…

-No, he is not. Nobody is –Mary was always honest with Molly, well, pretty much, she really liked her and want some happiness for her, and she knew about Molly´s feelings for Sherlock, and she also knew that those feelings make her miserable.- Greg is a great guy, you should give him a chance.

-I know. I am. Is just… it wasn´t easy the last few weeks that's all… Didn't you hear anything?

-Not really. John said that still nobody knows who put that message, it's been quiet since then, but Sherlock is trying to track them. Didn't he said anything to you?

Molly blushed a little bit.

-Ehm…no. He didn´t. We aren´t speaking to each other at the moment.

-Oh. Why not?

-Well. Actually, i´m not speaking to him. I don´t think he noticed… And because of what happened, because of how he treated me

-Oh, Ouch! –Mary interrupted her

-Yeah, I know is stupid but…

-No. OUCH! – Mary said again

The girls looked at each other. Mary's eyes were big and frightened. Molly leave the kitchen and walk next to her.

-Mary? Are you ok?- She ask kneeling beside her

-I think that was a contraction…

-When is your delivery date?

-Last Monday.

-Right. Well, everything is ok. Maybe is nothing, is normal to have contractions at this point of pregnen…

-Ouch!

-Ok. Maybe it is something. Let´s get you to the hospital, i´ll call the ambulance.

-You are a doctor! – Mary said to her.

-Yes but this is not necessary my area of expertise –Molly was already calling emergency.

-I need to call John –Mary told her after Molly gave the address and Mary's information to the emergency operator.

Molly search for John´s number in her cellphone and gave it to her friend. Mary was clinging to the couch with both hands son hard that she drop the phone to the floor when she tried to pick it up.

-Mary you need to calm down, everything is going to be ok. The ambulance will be here in a few moments and I am here in the meantime, all right?

She took a deep breath – Could you put it handsfree?

The phone barely ring one time before John answered.

-Molly, is everything ok?

-It´s Mary honey. I think I'm having the baby.

-Mary…

-I'm fine! Only a couple of contractions and the ambulance is on the way, Molly is here, Oh! Mmmm…

-Mary? Mary, what´s happening?

-She's having another one John –Molly said to him

-I'm on my way, just, just wait for me there..

-The doctors will be here in a minute John, and I'm here as well

-But you're a pathologist!

-I'm a doctor too! –Molly said a little wounded despite she had no idea how to actually bring a baby to the world

-Hang on there, I'm coming!

-John, John! You're already in the hospital and you are shouting!

-I am not!... shouting…

-You're never make it here before the ambulance with this rain –Molly intervene – we'll see you there, I got it covered.

-Yes John, wait for us there.

-…ok. Just keep me informed -he gave up – I love you.

-I love you too. See you in a second. –Mary said to her husband and he hang up –Molly, I think my water just broke…

By the time they get to the hospital it was almost three in the morning, Molly was entirely wet because of the rain and she was carrying Mary's baby bag on her shoulder. John was waiting for his wife in the gate of St. Bart's, he kissed her on her forehead and held her hand all the way to the room while a nurse carried Mary in a wheelchair. Molly walked behind them contemplating the marvelous scene of a couple who loved each other and was about to start the most beautiful adventure of life. She felt so happy for them, and she felt bless herself too, for being their friend.

Almost four hours later, she was in the waiting room when she heard a baby cried. They had to make a cesarean because the contractions were to close and Mary wasn't dilated enough. She had never seen John so nervous, he seemed to have forgotten he was a doctor and was making the most ridiculous questions to everybody. On the contrary when he come out of the surgery room he was so peaceful, with his little daughter wrapped in a pink blanket.

-Look at her, I think she in shock, she's got a blanket – he said

-What?

-Nothing. Isn't she the most beautiful baby you ever seen?- John Watson ask with a big smile in his face.

-She really is. Congratulations John.

When the day come Molly was helping Mary to feed baby Rose Watson while her father was outside doing formalities. Mary couldn´t talk because of the operation but she took Molly's hand and squeezed it with a smile and a big 'thank you' in her eyes. That's when Molly became Mary's best friend.


End file.
